


Fight

by halfblood10101



Category: Hamilton - Miranda, The Tempest - Shakespeare
Genre: Crack, M/M, References to Shakespeare, Shakespearian curses, just random crack, play form, really confusing at times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:34:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/halfblood10101/pseuds/halfblood10101
Summary: In English, we had to write a scene based off of Shakespeare's Tempest and I thought that it sounded a lot like a few Hamilton characters we all know and love. So here's this piece of garbage.NOTE: This is in the formatting of a play because we had to act this out with sock puppets.





	Fight

**Author's Note:**

> A lot of this is in Shakespearian insults so they make almost no sense unless you know what they mean.  
> Arial-Alex Miranda-Madison Ferdinand-Jefferson Caliban-Burr

(Madison and Jefferson are hugging)

(Alex invisible) The boring wrench housewife and her belov’d brach are about to perform an amorous rite, against the wrench’s puny, motley-minded, pignut of a father. I’m bored, let’s go mess with the housewife. Hey, look, Burr is coming let’s mess with the artless beetle-headed bugbear monster as well.

(Alex to Madison as Burr walks by) Thou mewling errant wretch, what art thou doing with that vile villain?

(Madison to Burr) What doth thou say to me? He's mine one true love, ill nev'r alloweth that gent wend. 

(Burr to Madison) Husht thee housewife I should beest the one thee hug. 

(Madison to Burr) Thou recreant, aroint, thou mangled a fustian beetle-brained foot-licker! Stayeth hence from mine love, I am his, not yours. 

(Jefferson to Burr) The two of us art obviously madeth for each other and thee bootless half faced gudgeon art merely a monster whom no one cares for. No one as beautiful as Madison could bethink up anything equally as nasty as thee, yet thee bethink the lady would love thee! Thee art truly a pribbling rude growing horn beast! 

(Burr to Jefferson) Thee dont talk to me like that thee reeky, unmuzzled, hugger-mugger fool-born, brach!

(Alex whispers to Madison) Why doesn’t the housewife leave the fight to the boys. What good could a brach do anyway? Cog us? Or maybe impeach both of us?

(Jefferson to Alex) Whoever or whatever you are, you should know that Madison is intelligent enough to knoweth that I am a noble, wonderful person, the lady doest not has't lacking valor judgment. And you should know that thy whispers cannot escape mine stout ear.

(Madison to Jefferson) Grant you mercy for the compliment, dearest Jefferson, I wilt love thee, at each moment and still. Peradventure ignoring that ill-breeding brute wilt please our ears more.

(Burr quietly mumbles to self) Not intelligent enough to see that I am better than that gent 

(Madison to Burr) Thee art mistaken, thee art the one anything is better than.

**Author's Note:**

> So that was the skit we had to do. Hope you liked it we couldn't stop laughing when performing it.


End file.
